Something So Precious
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: When a gust of wind causes Pashmina to lose something very special to her, Hamtaro helps her to try and get it back. But what happens next was something neither hamster expected. Please read and review.


_**A/N:**__ This is my first attempt at a Hamtaro story. Pashmina x Hamtaro, please be nice! _

_Special thanks go to my friend Peach the Hedgehog for her help! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own no part of Hamtaro, so don't sue me! _

_**Something So Precious **_

It was a nice sunny day with only a few cottony white clouds dotting the otherwise bright blue sky. A warm steady summer breeze blew across the green grass of the park. Occasional stronger gusts of wind tossed around leaves and other light objects.

Hamtaro happily made his way along the dusty dirt pathway towards the Ham Ham clubhouse, the breeze ruffling his orange and white fur. As he neared the playground a strong gust knocked the hamster from his paws, "Ouchichi!" he exclaimed rubbing his backside in pain. After a moment he pushed himself back up to his paws. "Kushi-Kushi," he murmured as he dusted off his fur before continuing on his way.

As he neared the clubhouse, two other Ham-Hams came into view. One was a golden yellow and white colored Ham-Ham. The second was a younger Ham-Ham completely shrouded in a yellow blanket, only her eyes and her brown ears were visible from where they poked through the blanket. As he neared the pair, he noticed that something was wrong with the older hamster.

"Hamha Pashmina, Hamha Penelope," he greeted happily as he came closer to them. "How are you today?"

"Hamha Hamtaro," Pashmina sighed back sadly. "I'm not feeling very good right now…"

It was then that he realized what was amiss. In fact, something was missing from around the Pashmina's neck. "Heke, where is your pink scarf?"

Pashmina sighed. "My scarf… that last big gust of wind blew it away and now we can't find it."

"Ookwee!" The younger hamster chirped.

"The wind blew your scarf away and now you can't find it. Hm, it's a mystery!"

Pashmina sighed once again. "My scarf is so special to me… I love my scarf and now it's gone…" Tears began to well in her eyes and she used her paw to wipe them away.

"Ookwee, ookwee," Penelope chirped as she wrapped her small paws around her best friend trying to comfort her.

"Thank you Penelope…"

Hamtaro thought about things for a moment. He hated to see his friend so sad. It was then that he came to a conclusion. "Well, we just have to find your scarf then!"

"I told you, Penelope and I have already looked all around here for it and we can't find it anywhere," she replied, pointing to the green leafy bushes that currently surrounded the three of them.

"Well, it didn't just disappear. It had to go somewhere; we just have to find out where that is." Hamtaro suggested.

A small smile appeared on the golden colored hamsters face. "Do you really mean that Hamtaro? Would you really help me look for my scarf?"

"Of course I mean that!" he replied happily. "After all, it didn't just disappear. It has to be somewhere."

"Ookwee, ookwee!" Penelope added pointing up towards the bushes not far from where they were.

"Did you see it go in that direction Penelope?" Pashmina asked curiously. "I hope it didn't go that far."

Hamtaro walked over and began to look at the bushes. "Are you sure it went this way?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it did. When the wind blew up I go some dust in my eyes and didn't see where is went exactly," Pashmina replied.

"Well, if we can't find it around here, we can always go to the clubhouse and get Boss and the other Ham Hams to help us search," Hamtaro added.

"I just don't know how far the wind might have taken it. It could be all the way on the other side of the park for all we know."

"Don't worry, we'll find it no matter where it is!" Hamtaro reassured.

With that the three hamsters began to walk along the dusty pathway, looking around for any sign of the missing scarf. A short while later Penelope began to hop up and down.

"Ookwee," Penelope chirped pointing her small paw at a pink object lodged in the twigs of a nearby tree branch. "Ookwee, ookwee!"

"Look, there it is!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "Come on, let's go and get it."

What the three hamsters didn't realize was that a pair of golden yellow eyes was carefully watching their every move. Stealthily the cat moved in closer to them, keeping its body almost flat and using the taller grass to keep out of sight.

Hamtaro quickly made his way up the tree and out onto the branch where the pink scarf was entangled. "Grooba," he said as he worked carefully at the scarf, freeing it slowly from the branches that held it in place. It took him a bit of effort and time, but he was able to dislodge the scarf and make his way back down to where Pashmina and Penelope waited for him.

He smiled and handed the scarf back. "Here is your scarf! See, I told you we would find it."

"Thank you Hamtaro," Pashmina replied as she tied her beloved scarf back around her neck. "I was worried that I would never see it again."

Hamtaro smiled back. "You're welcome. I knew it had to be somewhere after all."

They were just about to continue on their way when Penelope began to jump around and pull Pashmina's paw.

"Ookwee, ookwee!" she cried in alarm pointing her paw towards a nearby clump of tall grass.

"What's wrong Penelope?" Pashmina asked. "Is there something wrong?"

The younger hamster was about to answer when the cat sprang out from its hiding place, claws out and ready to attack!

"It's a cat!" Hamtaro cried in surprise.

"A cat!" Pashmina shouted. At the same time she instinctively reached out for Penelope, ready to protect the young hamster from the cat's razor sharp claws.

"Ookwee!" Penelope shuddered in fear as the orange colored feline advanced towards them.

"Quick, let's hide there," Hamtaro shouted, pointing at some low lying shrubs nearby.

"Meow," the cat growled, swiping its paw towards Pashmina.

"Ah!" she cried in alarm, jumping to the side as the feline's claws just missed her. Unfortunately the jump left her off balance and she fell.

'Ookwee, ookwee!" Penelope cried out. She stood in place, frozen with fear.

"Hamtaro, get Penelope to safety," she urged desperately. "Please!"

The hamster nodded and grabbed the young hamster's paw and pulled her into the safety of the dense underbrush. "Stay here Penelope!" he ordered.

"Ookwee."

Pashmina had managed to get back to her paws, but the cat was closing in on her fast. She looked for a way to escape and to her surprise she saw an orange and white colored blur rushing towards her. "Hamtaro?" she gasped.

When he got close to her he reached out and grabbed her paw. "Come on!" he urged. "We need to get out of there!"

"Meow," the cat hissed, clearly upset at the prospect of losing its meal.

As fast as their paws could carry them, Hamtaro and Pashmina made it to the underbrush and safety. The cat growled and swiped at them with its paws, but soon it realized that it could no longer get at them and gave up. With a disgruntled meow, it walked away.

Once she regained her breath, Pashmina looked over at Hamtaro. "You… you saved my life. Thank you Hamtaro."

"Kushi-Kushi," he said, grooming himself a little. "You're welcome Pashmina." He looked over at Penelope. "Are you both alright?"

"Ookwee, ookwee," Penelope nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks to you Hamtaro," Pashmina replied, her cheeks becoming red as she blushed.

Hamtaro nodded. "Whew, that cat came out of nowhere! It's a good thing Penelope saw it or we might have become chew toys for that cat."

Pashmina shuddered at the thought. "Yeah it was. I was so scared."

"Ookwee," Penelope agreed.

Hamtaro gave the older hamster a curious look. "Are you sure you're alright Pashmina? You're shaking."

The older hamster nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just got a little shaken up, that's all."

Hamtaro smiled and carefully made his way to the edge of the bush and looked out. "I think that cat finally took off. We should get out of here while we have the chance."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Pashmina agreed, taking Penelope's paw. "We should go in case that cat decides to come back."

As he began to walk out, Hamtaro looked back at Pashmina. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm still a little shaky, but I'll be fine. Thank you again Hamtaro."

Hamtaro blushed a little. "All I did was help you to find your scarf."

"Yes you did do that. But you also saved me from being eaten by that cat," she pointed out with a smile.

"W… wow, I guess I did do that, didn't I?"

Pashmina walked over to him and took hold of his paw and smiled sweetly.

A blush filled the orange and white hamster's cheeks. "P… Pashmina," he stammered.

The golden colored hamster could feel her own cheeks warming as well. "Th… thank you again Hamtaro."

Hamtaro smiled and wrapped his paw around hers. "You're welcome. Come on, let's get out of here. I'm sure the others are wondering where we are."

Pashmina smiled. "Yeah, you're right about that." She looked over at her young friend. "Don't fall behind Penelope.

"Ookwee, ookwee," she chirped happily.

The three hamsters continued on their way to the Clubhouse, smiling as they did so. Now that they didn't have to worry about a cat, the walk was very peaceful. Hamtaro looked over at Pashmina, his smile firmly in place as he did so.

"I'm really glad we were able to get your scarf back," he chirped. "It looks pretty on you."

Pashmina blushed once again. "You really think so? Thanks Hamtaro!"

"Yeah, it's cute," he admitted, nodding his head.

Pashmina smiled back. "Well, you're cute too, Hamtaro."

Her compliment caused a blush to fill Hamtaro's cheeks.

Penelope eyed the two older Hams curiously. "Ookwee?"

Pashmina smiled down at the yellow blanket that hid her friend. "It's alright Penelope, there is nothing wrong."

"That's right," added Hamtaro. "It's just that, well… I… um, well I like Pashmina.

Pashmina eyed him wryly. "You like me in what way?"

"Like… as in my girlfriend," he answered shyly.

Pashmina blushed deeply. "H… Hamtaro, do you really mean that?"

He nodded happily. "Yes, I do. But I also understand if you don't share those same feelings for me."

Pashmina smiled sweetly. "I like you too Hamtaro."

A smile filled his face and he leaned in towards the girl Ham, gently rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Shmubby-wubby," Pashmina cooed happily.

"Do you think that Howdy and Dexter will understand?" Hamtaro suddenly asked.

"Hm, I don't know. But they will have to get used to it, like it or not," she answered.

"Ookwee, ookwee!" Penelope chirped happily placing her small paws around the two older Hams.

"Well, I guess we will just have to see what happens. Come on, let get to the clubhouse before Boss sends out the Army to look for us."

Pashmina smiled. "That sounds good to me!"

So with that, the three hamsters headed toward the Clubhouse. Whoever thought that so much could happen in the morning? The wind causing Pashmina to lose her scarf, the cat that attacked them, and then Hamtaro and Pashmina confessed their feelings for one another.

It was a feeling so precious. A memory like this would not be so easily forgotten. In fact, it would be safe to say that they would remember this day forever.


End file.
